I Could Never Leave You Again
by FoReVeRaSASUSAKULoVeR
Summary: There Sakura lay with wound and covered with her teammates blood.. And there Sasuke Stood in front of Sakura holding the sword that killed Naruto,Kakashi and everyone that she cared about. Sakura then slowly stood up nd closed her eyes... Then Kill Me She Said .. Would sasuke kill sakura or would he let her escape... Can they survive this very difficult situation?


_** ''I Could Never Leave You Again''**_

_**Author's Note**_

_**This Is My First Time Making A Story Soo Please Be Nice To All Who Read This**_

_**Hope You All Like It!**_

_**I'm Not A SasuSaku Basher But Its Still Romantic ..**_

_**SasuSaku**_

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto**_

**Chapter 1**

There Sakura lay with wound and covered with her teammates blood..

And there Sasuke Stood infront of Sakura holding the sword that killed Naruto,Kakashi and everyone that she cared about

**Sasuke,Why did you kill them? **She asked staring into Sasuke's Red Sharingan eyes

**So your going to kill me Sasuke kun?**

Sasuke pointed down his sword to her,then replied .. **You should know the answer!**

Sakura then slowly stood up and closed her eyes ..**Then kill me!**

**So you want to be killed? **He asked as his eyes narrowed

**You've already killed Naruto and the other's..then let me join them!** She whispered

Sasuke placed his swored back to his back pocket... Sasuke knew that he could never harm Sakura... Even if he killed his former best friend (Naruto) and his sensei (Kakashi).

He saw Sakura kneeled back down and tears run down Sakura's cheeks,but her eyes were still closed

**Why can't you just kill me Sasuke kun? Kill me please ..** pleaded Sakura

Sasuke just glared blankly at her..

**Kill me! **commanded Sakura

Sasuke grabbed Sakura and pinned her to a tree

**I can't ..**answered Sasuke

Sakura glared at him, **You've already killed everyone that I cared about , Why can't you just ki-;**

**Because I could never hurt you , **Sasuke Interrupted

Tears fell down her cheeks ..**Can't hurt me? All you've ever done is hurt me! You left me broken hearted, you've driven me to dipression, you killed everyone I cared about! What's the difference now?! **Sakura yelled in frustration and anger

**If you won't let me escape then just kill m-;**

**Do you still Love me? **asked Sasuke instead of replying

**Don't ask me the stupid question... All you just need to do is kill me using that sword! **Sakura looked at Sasuke in teary eye's

**Answer me first! **Sasuke demanded

She swallowed the air that seems to be stuck in her throat.**Even if you killed everyone I cared about ...I ... **she hesitated for a moment ,but found the courage to say those words that she thought she'd never say again for the last 7 years .. **YES .. I...Still Love You..**she let her last tears escape from the corner of her eyes.

Sasuke backed away from her and looked at the ground..

**I see,**he answered

He then hugged Sakura causing Sakura to push Sasuke away..

**If you won't kill me then .. I will ...myself, **she pulled a kunai from her weapon pouch... and was about to plunge it to her heart without a second thought Sasuke appeared in front of her in a flash and grabbed her wrist.

**Let go of me! ... Let me escape from this nightmares, **Sakura sobbed as she struggled to set her wrist free

Sasuke leaned to Sakura and gave her a kiss .. tears fell from Sakura's eyes then

**This time ... I can finally be with everyone ... without anymore hardships without anymore walls between us ..**

Sakura raised her head up to look at him ... **What do you mean?**

Sasuke stared back at her ... _**She was always full of life ,and happiness ...She was so Damn .. annoying & beautiful, that he can't even forget about her for one second she was always there to support him , no matter what , she Loved him..**_

He gave her a hug and slowly pulled his sword

Then he plunged the sword to Sakurs's back and it went through him as well ...Sakura let out a Gasp and blood came out of her mouth ...Then she slowly faced Sasuke

**We can finally be together... **Sasuke then smirked, as his Sharingan Eyes slowly disappeared, revealing his two dark orbs that Sakura fell in love with..

Sakura felt her heartbeat slowing down ..she saw Sasuke's eyes slowly closing ... **Forgive me, Sakura... **He also felt her eyes getting heavy. **I already forgave you long time ago** she whispered

**I never told you this before Sakura I... **he swallowed his breath steadily, he stared into her eyes which were almost lifeless...**I Love You...**he whispered his last breath.A small smile appeared on Sakura's face as she also breathed her last breath..._**No Matter What Happens Their Love For Each Other Will Never Be Broken...**_

_**And Finally They Both Rested Together Never Planning To Leave Each Other Again!**_

** The End**

**Author's Note **

**I made this cause I got inspired in a story called "No Matter What**_** " my story is an edited version of it!**_

_** Thanks To All Who Read This**_


End file.
